jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AoiRyu/Legenda 2
Czas zacząć nowe przygody!!!!! Rozdział 1: Witajcie znowu przyjaciele. Witajcie kochani , po raz kolejny powracamy , do spoglądania na przygody naszych przyjaznych wikingów. Od naszej ostatniej wizyty minęło nieco ponad 3 lata więc to i owo się zmieniło. Dzieciaczki naszych bohaterów troszkę podrosły, Thol I Valka wdali się w swoich rodziców, jednak nie do końca są tacy jak oni. Mały Thol nie przejawia aż tak wielkiego zainteresowania wynalazkami jak nasz Czkawka, interesuje go raczej poznanie smoków , z każdej możliwej strony. Po swym ojcu właściwie odziedziczył wielkie zielone oczy i niebywały intelekt , po Astrid zaś sprawność fizyczną i siłę, Teraz mając już zaledwie pięć lat, jest bardzo ruchliwy i skory do przygód. Odmienną zaś sytuację widujemy ,gdy tylko spojrzy się na Valkę. Jest ona skromna niemal doskonała kopia swojej matki, lecz zamiast potyczek i szlifowania umiejętności we władaniu bronią czteroletnia Dziewczynka przejawia ogromny potencjał uczonej, bardzo często wraz ze swoją babcią odwiedzają Gothi. Tam jest ona zafascynowana książkami , ziołami , i wywarami. Sama Gothi twierdzi , że ma ona ogromny talent i w przyszłości zostanie wspaniałą szamanką ( jak dla mnie najlepsze określenie). Freja i Fenrir również byli bardzo żywiołowi, dnia nie było , żeby czegoś nie spsocili , jednak Stoik to uwielbiał, odkąd nie był już wodzem, to opieka nad małymi ich ciągłe poskramianie sprawiało , że czuł się jak dawniej.*Od ostatnich przygód nie zdarzało się nic wielkiego , jedynie drobne i mało istotne zdarzenia. Smark i Szpadka zostali rodzicami, Śledzik i Heather również, nawet Mieczyk znalazł kogoś dla siebie, jego wybranka nazywała się Eris była to młoda dziewczyna, miała ona długie rude włosy i zielone oczy, była bardzo ładna. Całkowicie odmieniła Mieczyka, stał się poważny i nie sprawiał już tak wielu kłopotów. Oczywiście nie zapominajmy też o pupilach naszych przyjaciół, jak zwykle wierne im smoki zapewniały bezpieczeństwo,oraz niezbędną pomoc mieszkańcom osady. Następna przygoda czaiła się bardzo blisko , kiedy to Czkawka wracał z co rocznego zebrania wodzów, i odnowienia traktatów pokojowych. Dzięki temu jak wikingowie z Berk rozpowszechnili wiedzę o tresurze smoków, między plemionami znacznie rozwinął się handel. Także wyprawy z Johanem na kontynent bywały bardzo owocne. Jednak tego wieczora powrót Czkawki zakłóciło dziwne przeczucie , że ktoś go śledzi, Szczerbatek również był nieco poddenerwowany. Wyczuwał coś dziwnie znajomego, nie był wrogo nastawiony , bardziej przypominało to zaciekawienie. Wódz w końcu postanowił zgubić pościg , jednakże mimo zawrotnej szybkości i trudnych manewrów, ktoś lub coś nadal za nimi leciało.*Śledząca ich postać była bardzo ostrożna i inteligentna, dobrze wiedziała , że Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż jest śledzony. Mimo to nadal pozostawała nie zauważona. W końcu wylądowali w osadzie, bohater wiedział już wtedy , to co go śledziło jest na wyspie , przyleciało za nim aż tutaj. Nie mógł jednak wiedzieć , że jego hipoteza jest odrobinę chybiona. Opowiedział wszystko Astrid , zastanawiali się razem, jaki jest cel owej istoty. Jednak jako iż oboje byli zmęczeni , postanowili odpuścić dzisiaj tę sprawę. W środku nocy ze stajni dla smoków słychać było głośny hałas i ryk smoka, Czkawka szybko zarzucił na siebie jakieś ubranie, i zbiegł na dół, by sprawdzić źródło tego zamieszania. Jedyne co zobaczył to znikające w mroku nie wyraźne kontury jakiegoś zwierzęcia, które wydało mu się dziwnie znajome. Dostrzegł także zniszczoną bramę zagrody podszedł i dostrzegł podekscytowanego Szczerbatka . Mnóstwo śladów , jednak były to ślady Szczerbka , a przynajmniej tak osądził młody wiking. Niestety mimo rozważań nie mógł zidentyfikować tego co widział, gdyż ciemność i tło lasu zbyt zniekształciły to coś. Jego przypuszczenia zdawały się bardzo nie prawdopodobne były tak abstrakcyjne , że sam w to nie wierzył. *Sytuacje tego typu powtarzały się przez kilka dni, w tym okresie Szczerbol był bardzo rozbudzony. Czkawka coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku tej niedorzecznej myśli , gdzieś w głowie zadawał sobie to pytanie „A co jeśli jednak to prawda”. O każdej takiej sytuacji długo rozmawiał ze swoją żoną, ona sama tez była dość sceptyczna. Jednak postanowili sprawdzić tę teorię, tej nocy oboje obserwowali zagrodę ich smoków. Już prawie zasypiali ,gdy ujrzeli ,jak coś wychodzi z lasu. Z każdym metrem kształty stawały się wyraźniejsze , gdy w końcu zwierze weszło w zasięg pochodni oboje osłupieli. Nie mogli uwierzyć , ich przypuszczenia okazały się być trafne. „ Nocna furia !!” powiedzieli oboje podekscytowani, wtedy jednak smok ich dostrzegł i zaczął uciekać. Czkawka szybko wypuścił Szczerbatka i ruszyli za smokiem. Pościg był bardzo trudny ,lżejsza i szybsza dzika nocna furia miała nad nimi przewagę. Jednak w końcu i ona była już zmęczona ukryła się w grocie na urwisku. Chłopak wleciał za nią do groty , ta jednak od razu odpowiedziała ogniem. Szybko ukryli się, Czkawka zdjął uprząż i siodło ze Szczerbka , i puścił go w stronę drugiego smoka. Gdy druga furia ujrzała samego smoka , uspokoiła się powoli zbliżyły się do siebie. No i w końcu doszło do czegoś w rodzaju przywitania. Drugi gad był mniejszy i miał nieco inną barwę .nie był czarny lecz jego łuski barwą przypominały bardzo ciemny fiolet. Czkawka powoli postanowił podejść i przyjrzeć się, niestety smok był nie ufny. Młodzieniec próbował raz za razem dzień po dniu, zyskać zaufanie furii . Smoczyca (tak to samica) bardzo długo i opornie przyzwyczajała się do prób chłopaka. Jednak w końcu pozwoliła mu się zbliżyć, może nie zezwalała na dotkniecie , ale był to postęp. Wszyscy dowiedziawszy się o tym wpadli w euforię , zwłaszcza Valka , która sądziła, iż tem gatunek wymarł. *Jakiś czas później Czkawce udało się sprowadzić Gwiazdę do osady, nadał jej takie imię ze względu na niewielką bliznę na skrzydle przypominającą włąśnie gwiazdę. Cz: Moi kochani ot Gwiazda proszę jednak by nie otaczać jej od razu , nie jest jeszcze przyzwyczajona do tłumów ludzi. Mieszkańcy: Skąd ona się wzięła wodzu? Cz: Nie wiem niestety. Będziemy próbowali się tego jakoś dowiedzieć, gdyż to szansa na uratowania tego gatunku. S: Od dziś musimy się nią zaopiekować , będzie zamknięta w zagrodzi razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Cz: Też miałem taki plan tato. Jednak sama musi tam się udać, i tu pomoże Szczerbek. Szczerbatek powoli poszturchując Gwiazdę wskazywał jej drogę do zagrody, o dziwo nie miała ona większych oporów by wejść do niej wraz z nim. Co więcej gdy on tam wszedł ona zrobiła to samo ze sporym entuzjazmem.*Gwiazda mieszkała z nimi jeszcze przez jakiś czas, Szczerbatek nie odstępował jej na krok. Na dwa tygodnie przed urodzinami Thola, oba smoki zniknęły, oczywiście wszyscy zaczęli się zamartwiać. Do tej pory wyglądało na to , że Gwiazda zostanie z nimi , a tu niespodziewanie znika i to razem ze Szczerbkiem. Mimo poszukiwań nie znaleziono ich, Czkawka był nieco zaniepokojony , jeszcze nigdy jego smok nie znikał na tak długo, przynajmniej bez wyraźnej przyczyny. W końcu jednak przyszła mu do głowy dość ponura ,zarazem bardzo prawdopodobna myśl. Szczerbatek miał zamiar założyć rodzinę i zostać z Gwiazdą, na początku nie mógł się pogodzić , z tym że jego wierny przyjaciel mógłby go opuścić. Bardzo ciężko było mu bez niego , owszem w obowiązkach pomagał mu Gnacik, smok jednego z mieszkańców , jednak nie było już tak jak kiedyś. Co noc sprawdzał zagrodę w nadziei , ze znajdzie tam obie nocne furie. Od ich zniknięcia minął niemal miesiąc, nadal nie było po nich śladu. Sprawdzono każdą możliwą wyspę, a także kryjówki. Niestety nie odnaleziono smoków.*Dopiero później w osadzie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy , nocą ginęły ryby,kurczaki przygotowane już do przyrządzenia. Ta zagadka miała wkrótce doprowadzić Czkawkę , do rozwiązania problemu związanego ze zniknięciem smoków. Przygotował wszystko co było mu niezbędne, i umieścił przy siodle Wichury. Zaczaił się na złodzieja, zobaczył cień, który przemknął obok beczułek z rybami . Natychmiast ruszył za nim, starał się być nie zauważonym. Dotarł do malutkiej wysepki ,położonej daleko na zachód od Berk. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył , że to Gwiazda była złodziejem. Szedł za nią aż do wejścia do czegoś jak by legowiska wykonanego z gałęzi ,drzew i innych materiałów. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył nikogo innego jak Szczerbatka , wyglądał na tak zmęczonego jak by niedawno walczył. Otóż walczył, jednak nie z wrogiem , a ze swoim potomstwem. Okazuje się bowiem , że u nocnych furii to samce opiekują się potomstwem,a samice polują. Szczerbol od razu dojrzał Czkawkę i skoczył na niego łasząc się. Cz: Tak wiem ,mnie też ciebie brakowało. Młode od razu przylgnęły do chłopaka, Gwiazda również bez większych oporów postanowiła podejść.*Więc ich zachowanie i odejście było spowodowane , tym , że miało przyjść na świat ich potomstwo. Czwórka nie dawno wyklutych smoczków była bardzo pocieszna i niesamowicie żywiołowa, Szczerbatek z trudem panował nad nimi. Czkawka zabawił w legowisku parki jeszcze przez chwile, po czym wrócił do domu. Gdy tylko wszedł ,od razu pobiegł wprost do sypialni ,zbudził Astrid. Zrelacjonował jej dokładnie wydarzenia ,jakie miały miejsce. Niedługo także dowiedzieli się o tym pozostali , wszyscy zwłaszcza Valka byli bardzo podekscytowani. Perspektywa uratowania ginącego gatunku , przyprawiała ich o dreszczyk. Niebawem gdy młode nieco podrosły (około miesiąca) , Szczerbatek i Gwiazda powrócili wraz z nimi na Berk. Wszyscy byli oczarowani widokiem małych furii.* Młode bardzo szybko przywiązały się do Thola i Valki a także, Frei i Fenrirra którzy spędzali z nimi sporo czasu. Dwu miesięczne już młode wykazywały się ogromnym pobudzeniem, wszędzie chodziły za dziećmi ,Valkę szpiegował mały strzała , nazwany tak, bo uwielbiał przyglądać się strzelaniu z łuku. Tholem opiekowała się jedyna samica w miocie Biała imię wzięte , od koloru oczu. Freia spędzała czas ze skoczkiem , mały smok częściej skakał niż latał w powietrzu. Fenrirrowi zaś przypadł grzmot nie miał szczególnych cech po prostu uwielbiał rozrabiać i zawsze narobił przy tym sporo hałasu. Maluchy i ich smoczki bardzo szybko się ze sobą zżyły, od Czkawki dowiedzieli się jak dbać i pielęgnować smoki. Sam czkawka opiekował się również o gwiazdę , która pomimo sympatii do ludzi , nie chciała mieć jeźdźca. Trzy miesiące później młode furie były już dość duże, by zostać osiodłane. Na początku ciężko było im się zgrać ze swymi jeźdźcami , jednak bardzo przydatna okazała się pomoc starszych. Szybkie postępy w lataniu sprawiły , że dzieci pomimo młodego wieku , stały się pełnoprawnymi członkami Akademii.***Jakiś czas później Czkawka podjął bardzo ważną decyzję , postanowił na pewien czas ustąpić jako wódz. Nikt w osadzie nie znał przyczyny tego zachowania, unikał on jakiejkolwiek rozmowy na ten temat, jednak był ktoś, kto potrafił go przejrzeć. Astrid miała pewne podejrzenie, dlaczego jej mąż postanowił zrobić to wszystko. By potwierdzić swoje domysły spytała go , co zamierza zrobić w czasie gdy odda władzę komuś innemu. Chłopak nie był głupi i wiedział , że na to pytanie nie wystarczy jakaś głupia wymówka. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał , jak sprawnie ująć jego zamysł. Koniec końców powiedział ,to czego Astrid się spodziewała, chciał przeszukać okolice miejsca gdzie znajdowało się gniazdo Szczerbka i Gwiazdy. Sądził , że niedaleko może znajdować się wyspa , na której nocne furie jeszcze istnieją. Do tego czasu przywódcą osady miał zostać nie kto inny jak Stoik , jednak ten odmówił. Zadeklarował na to miejsce Sączysmarka , oczywiście Czkawka spytał go czy nie postradał rozumu, lecz były wódz za argumentował swój wybór tym , że Smark był silny i potrafił być stanowczy ,co pozwoli mu na utrzymanie spokoju , a odkąd się ożenił stał się równie rozważniejszy. Tym wywodem Stoik zdołał przekonać swojego syna do tej decyzji, więc też tak się stało , Smark został tymczasowo obwołany wodzem wandali. Astrid często przesiadywała w stajni ,opiekowała się młodymi wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i jego partnerką, w tym czasie między nią a Gwiazdą zaczęła budować się pewna wieź. Smoczyca bardo przywiązała się do młodej kobiety, zaczęła za nią chodzić i pomagać jej. Któregoś dnia ku zdziwieniu Czkawki przypadkiem zobaczył, jak Gwiazda próbuje dość skutecznie nakłonić Astrid to lotu z nią. Obie w wielkiej tajemnicy udały się na drugą stronę wyspy i tam trenowały, Astrid miała dziwne przeczucie ,jak by już razem latały. Czkawka z ukrycia podziwiał ich zgranie, po wylądowaniu stał na skraju lasu i bił im brawo. Cz: Kochanie nie sądzisz , że najlepiej będzie , jeżeli osiodłasz Gwiazdę. Będzie to bezpieczniejsze dla ciebie , i wygodniejsze dla niej. A: Po pierwsze mój drogi to zależy od niej. A po drugie nie ładnie tak podglądać. Cz: Cóż nie powinienem was podpatrywać , jednak troska o was wygrała. Cała czwórka powróciła do osady,Szczerbek zabrał Gwiazdę do stajni, a młoda parka udała się do pracowni, tam rozpoczęła pracę nad siodłem dla smoczycy. W trakcie pracy ubawili się bardzo, nastrój był idealny, W końcu praca zmieniła się w czułości, oboje padli na leżące obok nich futra. Astrid usiadła na swoim mężu, łaskocząc go.Ten w odwecie przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Ich podchody trwały jeszcze jakiś czas, zmęczenie po całym dniu sprawiło, że parka usnęła. Nad ranem zbudzili się Astrid leżała na Czkawce, opleciona przez jego ramiona. Zaspani jeszcze zauważyli, że projekt siedziska został dokończony, zastanawiali się jedynie , kto to zrobił,ku ich zdziwieniu prace dokończyli za nich....*Pyskacz, oraz ich małe potworki cała trójka przez noc projektowała , i wykonywała poszczególne części siedziska. Młoda para odnalazła swoich pomocników w pracowni Pyskacza gdzie w pełnej konspiracji kończyli już montaż oraz ozdabianie siodła dla gwiazdy. Czkawka chwycił próbująca wejść Astrid, i szepnął jej do ucha by pozwoliła im dokończyć to co zaczęli. Oboje wrócili do domu , bardzo długo rozmawiali o tym , jak będzie wyglądało dzieło ich dzieci. Późnym popołudniem Freja przybiegła do domu, krzyczała , że Fenrir miał wypadek . Oboje zerwali się do biegu , czym prędzej popędzili za dziewczynką. Znaleźli się w starej stajni , Freja zniknęła im z oczu, i zostali zamknięci , do chwili gdy na Gwieździe do stodoły wleciał Fenrir. Oczom pary ukazało się piękne niewielkie siedzisko zdobione ogromną ilością ornamentów , o solidnych uprzężach i wiązaniach. Oboje byli w\ wniebowzięci ,nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo uzdolnione były te dwa szkraby. Siodło miało wszystko czego trzeba , nawet uchwyt na broń dla Astrid. Jednak Czkawka zastanawiał się , dlaczego maluchy tak bardzo się starały. Wtedy zza bel siana wyskoczył Pyskacz krzycząc ,, Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy” . I faktycznie wtedy ich olśniło dziś przypadła kolejna rocznica ich związku. Podeszli do swoich maluchów i wzięli je na ręce , dziękując im z całego serca. Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek tego dnia. W tajemnicy cała wioska szykowała wielkie przyjęcie. Od rana w całej osadzie nie można było znaleźć żywego ducha. Czkawka, żartował razem z Astrid , jak mogli zapomnieć o tak ważnej dacie , jednak jak by nie było ostatnie wydarzenia , miały ogromny wpływ , na postrzeganie czasu. W końcu nadszedł czas I zostali przez dzieci zaprowadzeni do twierdzy, gdy tylko otworzyły się jej wielkie wrota. Zgodnym chórem, wszyscy razem krzyknęli wszystkiego najlepszego.**Tradycyjnie impreza była z pompą , zabawa trwała w najlepsze przez kilka godzi , zarówno dzieci , jak i dorośli bawili się wyśmienicie . Oczywiście główną atrakcją wieczoru był zorganizowany pokaz lotów , i wspaniałe „Sztuczne ognie”. O północy niebo rozświetlone , zostało tysiącem ognistych wybuchów , różnych barw i kształtów. W blasku ogni cała uroczystość przeniosła się na plac w centrum wioski . W czasie tańca dwie pary przykuwały uwagę ,byli to Stoik z Valką , oraz Czkawka i Astrid. Obie pary tańczyły do upadłego , po chwili tańczyli tak zacięcie , że zaczęto obstawiać , która para wytrzyma dłużej i jakie noty dostaną . Bliźniaki zorganizowały na szybko punkt zakładów a reszta paczki usiadła za stołem z tabliczkami , na których wymalowane były punkty. Oczywiście cały proceder skończył się ucieczką grupy przed Wodzem , choć sądzę, iż bardziej obawiali się oni drugiej ścigającej ich osoby. Mimo tego zarówno uciekający , jak i ścigający mieli ubaw, gdyż przypomnieli sobie czasy gdy jeszcze byli beztroskimi dzieciakami. CHCIELIŚCIE TO MACIE NIE DO KOŃCA SPRAWNA DŁOŃ ALE COS DLA WAS NAPSIAŁEM.Od ślubu Czkawki i Astrid nie było tak hucznej zabawy na Berg, do późnej nocy zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Kiedy już wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów, młody wódz poprosił swoją matkę na bok, poprosił ją by przez tę noc zajęła się maluchami. Oczywiście nie odmówiła mu, i zabrała dzieci do siebie. Chłopak szybko podbiegł do swojej żony, zawiązał jej oczy, i podprowadził do Szczerbka. Oboje wsiedli na smoka i odlecieli, podróż była bardzo krótka, trwała kilka minut, po czym Czkawka zdjął Astrid ze Szczerbatka, i powoli zdjął jej przepaskę z oczu. Byli w miejscu gdzie po raz pierwszy dziewczyna spotkała Szczerbka. Chwilę później odbyli jeszcze jedną podróż dokładnie taką samą jak tamtego dnia, Astrid była bardzo szczęśliwa, dokładnie pamiętała, że to właśnie wtedy zakochała się w Czkawce. Objęła mocno swojego męża i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha, wiadomość była na tyle ważna , ze chłopak otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Kiedy wylądowali od razu chwycił ją w talii i uniósł w górę obracając się do koła. W końcu potknął się i upadli oboje na ziemię. Ona leżąc na nim od razu go pocałowała, on także odwzajemnił pocałunek, ta chwila była tylko dla nich, nawet Szczerbek się ulotnił, by dać im czas tylko dla siebie.** Kiedy rano powrócili do osady , okazało się , że wszyscy mieszkańcy bez wyjątku zostali unieruchomieni. Pierwsze co zrobi, to szukali śladów ukłucia, Jednak niczego takiego nie znaleźli. Czkawka staną i powiedział do Astrid. Cz: Brak śladów ukłucia, Więc to nie Szybkie szpice są powodem tego chaosu. A: No dobrze jeśli to nie one za tym stoją , to co stało się z wioską? Cz: Sam chciał bym wiedzieć. A: Musimy poszukać jakiejś pomocy. Cz: Wyruszymy za kilka godzin, może nasi starzy znajomi nam pomogą. A: Czkawka co to jest? Zapytała Astrid wskazując na coś dziwnego obok chałupy starego Erikssona. Czkawka szybko spojrzał ,przy ścianie domu ujrzał ślad jak by węża. Jednak był on zdecydowanie za duży, po pozostawionym tropie, można by wywnioskować, że gad miał by co najmniej metr średnicy i długość około trzydziestu metrów. Cz: Ślady pozostawione, nie należą do żadnego znanego mi zwierzęcia. A: To coś co pozostawiło ten trop , jest odpowiedzialne , za to co się stało z mieszkańcami. Cz: To ni ulega wątpliwości. A: Patrz Szczerbatek nadlatuje. Cz: Hej kolego jakim cudem nie podzieliłeś losu innych w wiosce. Zapytał chłopak, wtedy smok wskazał kierunek Kruczego urwiska. Czkawka od razu wywnioskował , że po prostu to coś było tylko w wiosce. Wsiedli szybko na smoka, i udali się na Szmaragdową wyspę. Dedykacja dla KiyokoOKaShami666 Tam też spotkał Zorę , który pomagał trzem starym znanym nam dobrze istotom w różnych sprawach. Raza zaś postanowił szukać ich pobratymców liczył , że jednak ktoś przeżył tą wielką tragedię sprzed wieków. Czkawka pośpiesznie przedstawił , jak mają się sprawy w wiosce. Zdumienie starców i Zory było ogromne, nie mogli uwierzyć , że to zwierze nadal istnieje. Opis tego jak wyglądali ludzie oraz to jakie ślady pozostawił stwór, nie budziło żadnych wątpliwości. Chłopak i jego żona poddenerwowani pytali raz po raz ,czym jest to coś. Jednak Zolan , Golgo sprzeczali się między sobą . Z: To nie jest niemożliwe ty trolu , skoro są takie ślady to musi być on. G: Te stwory wyginęły setki lat temu , ty tępa zjawo. Samar: Dość tego wy zrzędliwi ignoranci, Czkawka i Astrid nie przybyli tu by wysłuchiwać kłótni , a prosić o pomoc. Moi drodzy obawiam się, że sprawa jest poważna. Od setek lat nie widzieliśmy ,tego o czym nam opowiedzieliście. Wszystko wskazuje na to , iż osadę zaatakował bazyliszek, to ogromny gad przypominający węża. Wy wikingowie nazywaliście je niegdyś Midgard. Wyginęły one bardzo dawno temu ,choć jak widać nie wszystkie zostały wytępione. Cz: Jak to wytępione? Z: Tak wytępione ponieważ zaczęły mnożyć się bardzo szybko, i ze swej małej wyspy rozpełzły na ogromny obszar. Niszcząc wszystko co napotkały na swej drodze. Przez lata ich rozmiary tak wzrosły , że nawet smoki padały ich ofiarami. Więc w świetle tego zagrożenia postanowione zostało, że trzeba zlikwidować te stwory. I to właśnie wasi przodkowie dokonali tej czystki. Te gady obdarzone były niebywałym intelektem nawet potrafiły mówicie w szczególnych przypadkach. Jeśli wierzyć temu co mówicie, to gdzieś tam grasuje potworna bestia, która szuka zemsty na was ludziach. A: Czyli to coś chce zabić wszystkich w wiosce? G: Nie zabić ofiary wzroku bazyliszka zostają unieruchomione na wieczność, chyba że on sam zdejmie urok. Jednak pochwycenie go to zadanie bardzo trudne, gdyż posiada on nie tylko swój wzrok ale i śmiertelnie groźny jad. Zora: Miałem do czynienia z bazyliszkami w przeszłości , nawet my musimy uważać na ich truciznę. Podjąłem decyzję pomogę wam schwytać tego potwora. Rozdział II '' ''Król Węży Grupa naszych przyjaciół rozpoczęła poszukiwania bazyliszka, przez długi czas nie wpadli nawet na najmniejszy trop. Dopiero po kilku dniach, na plaży Zora odnalazł łuski należące do gada. Niestety kiedy już wszyscy się zebrali, i ruszyli tym tropem, okazało się , że w jednej z niezliczonych jam, pozostawionych przez szeptozgony, wąż zrzucił skórę. Sieć tuneli jakie miał do dyspozycji ,stwarzała mu ogromną przewagę. By nie paść nocą ofiarą bazyliszka , nasza grupa nocowała na łodzi . Teoretycznie przez kilka nocy to się sprawdzało , jednak ich przeciwnik był znakomitym pływakiem. Szóstego dnia poszukiwań o poranku na statku rozległ się ryk Szczerbatka, wszyscy poderwali się na równe nogi i wybiegli na pokład. Ujrzeli tam gigantycznych rozmiarów węża ,i walczącą z nim furię. Gdy próbowali wspomóc smoka w walce bazyliszek rzucił się w ich stronę , Zora chwycił Astrid i wzbił się w powietrze, niestety wąż pochwycił Czkawkę i zniknął z nim w morzu. Astrid wyrwała się z objęcia Zory, i od razu zanurkowała, szukając swojego ukochanego. Na próżno dziewczyna siedziała kompletnie zrozpaczona. Bez niego czuła się tak bezradna, jak wtedy gdy leżał niemal martwy. Szczerbatek i Zora przeczesywali wyspę raz za razem, jednakże nie udało im się odnaleźć choć by najmniejszego śladu. Tym czasem Czkawka ocknął się w wilgotnej ciemnej jaskini, czuł sól w powietrzu wiedział , że jest gdzieś blisko morza. Zauważył wyjście podbiegł do niego jednak był to wysoki na ponad trzydzieści stóp klif. Wtedy usłyszał sykliwy głos dochodzący zza jego pleców. B: Ssssstąd nie ma ucieczki człowieku. C: Czego chcesz ty kreaturo? B: Kreaturo powiadasssssssssssssssz? Niegdyśssssss ty i twój lud czciliście nasssssss jak bogów , a później wytępiliśśśśśśście nassss. I kt teraz jessssst kreaturą? C: Owszem moi przodkowie polowali, i zabijali twoich braci. A teraz ty chcesz zemsty na mojej wiosce? B: Twojej wiossssce? Nierozśssssmieszaj mnie człowieczku. Chcę wybić wszystkich ludzi, w odwecie za to co nam zrobili ssssss. C: Myślisz , ze dasz radę sam? B: Nasssss są już tysssiące, czekaliśmy na dogodną chwilę do zemssty i to ona właśnie nadeszła. Rassssa ludzka wyginie, sstanie się naszym pokarmem. Bazyliszek zaatakował Czkawkę czkawka spoglądał na niego, ale tak by nie mieć bezpośredniego kontaktu z jego wzrokiem. Zdołał uniknąć pierwszego ataku . Szybko dobył miecza i przy kolej szarży ranił węża wyłupując mu jedno z oczu. Korzystając z amoku w jaki ten wpadł . Czkawka błyskawicznie wyskoczył z klifu rozłożył swój strój i poszybował , w locie rozglądał się za jakimkolwiek punktem orientacyjnym, w końcu dojrzał skałę gdzie niegdyś odnaleźli jeden z elementów klucza , pozostawionych przez Bernardyna drugiego. Wiedział już gdzie dokładnie się znajdował. Lecąc nie miał w zasięgu żadnej wyspy ani ladu, więc wpadł wprost do morza. Na tym nie kończyły się jego kłopoty, gdyż bazyliszek ruszył za nim. Na szczęście uratował go pewien znajomy Gromogrzmot, a właściwie to cała trójka. Gdy dwójka atakowała węża trzeci smok poderwał Czkawkę i poleciał wprost na Berg. Tam czekali na niego przyjaciele , wszyscy prócz Astrid , która na Szczerbku przeszukiwała archipelag. Pod wieczór wróciła, jak co dzień zmartwiona i smutna, bo nie udało jej się odnaleźć swego ukochanego. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się , że wokół łodzi pływają smoki, od razu ich poznała. Ale skąd się tam wzięły pomyślała, wszyscy już spali więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zeszła pod pokład. Tam w swojej kajucie zobaczyła , że ktoś śpi w jej łóżku. Rozwścieczona podeszła do niego zerwała z niego koc, i omal nie przyłożyła osobie tam leżącej . W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała, zbudziła śpiącego Czkawkę pocałunkiem, jej oczy pełne były łez, w których odbijał się blask świec. Czkawka otarł jej łzy i odwzajemnił pocałunek, po czym poczuł potężny cios w brzuch. C: A to za co ? A: A za to , że zawsze przez ciebie płaczę. Astrid chwyciła go mocno w ramiona i całowała namiętnie. A: A to za to , że zawsze płaczę ze szczęścia , że nic ci się nie stało kochanie. Oboje zasnęli w swych objęciach. Następnego ranka Czkawka wyszedł wraz ze swoją ukochaną na pokład i zobaczyli coś strasznego . Zora leżał na pokładzie z ranami po zębach bazyliszka, Szybko podbiegli do niego ,pytając co się wydarzyło. Zora powiedział im , że pojawił się bazyliszek bez prawego oka, i doszło do walki , niestety zdołał go ukąsić. A: dlaczego nie pomogły ci gromogrzmoty? Zora wskazał na wodę unosiły się na niej trzy bezwładne smoki , dopadł je nie miały szans uciec przed jego wzrokiem. Z: Toksyna rozeszła się już po ciele, czuję jak zaczyna mnie paraliżować. Moje szanse na przeżycie są niebywale niskie , nawet jeśli przeżyje noga która ukąsił na zawsze pozostanie bezwładna , w najlepszym wypadku. C: On musi gdzieś tu krążyć, Astrid zabierz Zorę pod pokład i spróbuj usunąć tyle toksyny ile się da. A: A co z tobą? C: Ja znajdę tego potwora, i go zabiję. A: Sam nie dasz mu rady. C: Spokojnie będzie ze mną Szczerbatek. Astrid zabrała rannego Zorę pod pokład , i zajęła się opatrywaniem jego ran , oraz pozbywaniem się trucizny z jego krwi. Czkawka szybko wskoczył na smoka, i z góry szukał śladów obecności bazyliszka. Mogło to być wszystko , cień pod powierzchnią wody , dziwna fala, czy nawet ślady na plaży , gdyby wypełzł z wody. W pewnym momencie zobaczył kipiel nieopodal łodzi , ruszył w tym kierunku , ujrzał tam węża walczącego , z innym wężem. Czkawka Szybko zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka , wyjął swój miecz i przebił nim ciało bazyliszka. Drugi z węży od razu zacisnął na swoją szczękę zaraz za głową bazyliszka. Kiedy ten wykrwawiał się , powiedział jedynie do Czkawki. B: Moja śmierć to dopiero początek , moje potomstwo będzie, większe i groźniejsze niż ja. Po czym padł ,jego ciało unosiło się bezwładnie na wodzie. Drugi wąż był dziwny miał miał coś w rodzaju rogów i płetw zamiast łap , Czkawka naprawdę się zastanawiał , czy to na pewno jest wąż. Przedziwne zwierzę patrzyło wprost na niego, i samo zastanawiało się czym tak naprawdę to coś jest. Zwierze było niezwykle inteligentne. O dziwo odezwało się do Czkawki. ?: Czym ty jesteś? C: Człowiekiem , a ty? Odpowiedział nieco zszokowany Czkawka. ?: Jestem potomkiem tego ścierwa które tu pływa. Na te słowa Czkawka uniósł swój oręż i przyjął postawę do obrony. Mimo to Dziwne zwierze ze spokojem nadal na niego patrzyło. C: Jesteś bazyliszkiem? ?: Nie obrażaj mnie w ten sposób to bydle może i jest moim ojcem , ale tylko dlatego że skrzyżował swój gatunek z moim. Ścigałem go od dawna , bo zabił moją matkę , zaraz po tym jak się wyklułem. W końcu dokonałem zemsty. C: Jak mogłeś go ścigać na lądzie pełzałeś z tymi płetwami? ?: Nie krzyżówka gatunków przyniosła mi zdolność zmiany kształtu , Jeśli zechcę mogę zmienić swoje ciało , na podobieństwo mojej matki. Kiedy już to się stało okazało się , że matka ów stworzenia przypominała stwory z jednej z opowieści Kagamiego. To była smoczyca z dalekiego wschodu. Smoki ze wschody wyglądały inaczej niż te , które my znamy , miały rogi długie wąsy i podłużne ciała , niczym węże , uważano , że nie posiadają skrzydeł, i unoszą się za pomocą magii, nic bardziej mylnego. Jako iż były to bardzo mądre istoty często ukrywały fakt posiadania skrzydeł , latając wysoko w chmurach , gdzie ich skrzydła , nie były widoczne dla ludzkiego oka. Dzięki temu , ze były przystosowane do pływania złożone skrzydła wyglądały jedynie jak wzór na ciele. Nasz nowo poznany przyjaciel , był krzyżówką tych gatunków. Miał on zdolność leczenia zadanych przez bazyliszki ran, więc jego pomoc była nie oceniona , już w po krótkim czasie , postanowił pomóc Czkawce. Udali się do wioski tam przyniesiono także Zorę , którego uleczył. Jeśli chodzi jednak o zdejmowanie uroku z bazyliszków , to tutaj sprawa była trudniejsza, każdego który padł ich ofiarą czekała długa ceremonia by zdjąć czar. Po kilku dniach wszyscy w wiosce byli już wolni, jednak nie spoczęli na laurach znając zamiary wroga czkawka rozpoczął przygotowania do inwazji. Po rozmawiał także z nowym sojusznikiem do wiedział się jak ma na imię Shiro ponieważ jego biała barwa lśniła blaskiem , jego matka nazwała go w ten sposób. Shiro postanowił pozostać na Berk w końcu nie miał nikogo , do kogo mógłby wrócić. Rozdział III Zabójcy bestii W ten oto sposób na Berk pojawił się nowy smok , cechą szczególną była możliwość zmiany kształtu , było on niejako chimerą połączeniem dwóch gatunków w jeden. Posiadał nie tylko umiejętność plucia ogniem, ale także potrafił bardzo precyzyjnie wystrzeliwać specyficzną truciznę z gruczołów w paszczy. Opowiadał o swych rodzinnych stronach , o tym jak w odległej krainie traktuje się smoki, że są one uważane niemal za bóstwa. Czkawka oczywiście wraz ze Śledzikiem , bardzo skrupulatnie opisali w księdze smoków wszystkie cechy a także zachowania Shiro. Problemem pozostawała jedynie nazwa gatunku, nie mając żadnego pomysłu , postanowili pozostawić stronę tak jak jest. Mijały miesiące Bohaterowie i ich smoki nie spotkali się z żadnym nowym zagrożeniem, ani poważnym sprawami, oczywiście drobne incydenty się zdarzały, a to problemy z dzikami , a to potężne burze, Ale co to dla wikingów? Tak to naród silny i nieustraszony, jednak od czasów wielkich zmian zatracili oni swój pogłos w świecie , nie było już słuchów o najazdach i wyprawach łupieskich. Nieświadomi tego , że pewien barbarzyński i okrutny lud siejący postrach roztaczał aurę przerażenia nad kontynentem. Ich wódz wielki i bezlitosny wojownik usłyszawszy , ze to wikingowie są najgroźniejszymi z wojowników, od lat przygotowywał swoje plemiona na to by sprawdzić , jakimi to wrogami są owi ludzi z północy(kraj będzie wymyślony , żadna cywilizacja znana w historii nie dorównywała wikingom wielkością i siłą wojowników). Przygotowania trwały wiele lat podbijano nowe tereny, plądrowano i niszczono całe królestwa. Porywano młodych i silnych mężczyzn oraz chłopców, Kobiety i dzieci sprzedawano jako niewolników , a dla pozostałych nie było litości, w zaledwie kilka lat podbili ogromne obszary i urośli do wielkiej liczby. Myślicie pewnie , że to nie daje im żadnych szans na starcie z wikingami na smokach. Otóż nic bardziej mylnego , ich przywódca i dziewięciu generałów nie tylko byli najsilniejsi , ale także byli braćmi, wywodzącymi się z prastarego rodu łowców bestii. Nie raz mieli do czynienia z potworami groźniejszymi od smoka. Polowali od dziecka i zabijali tysiące różnych stworów, od jednorożców przez harpie i minotaury po najgroźniejsze ze wszystkich mitycznych istot Mantykory niezwykle przerażające i okrutne bestie, z którymi nawet smoki nie podejmowały bezpośrednich walk. Ich ród specjalizował się w polowaniu u zabijaniu tych bestii , do polowań używali psów niemal tak wielkich jak konie. Każdy z dziesięciu braci miał na swym ciele wyryte znaki każdy za zabitą w pojedynkę mantykorę, jedynym który miał cztery blizny był właśnie najstarszy z braci wódz i lider pozostałej dziewiątki. Sam gołymi rękoma zmiażdżył kark potężnej bestii. Miał wtedy zaledwie dwadzieścia lat bracia znaleźli go poranionego i zakrwawionego leżącego obok martwego potwora. Wtedy to uznali go za prawowitego wodza. Tak oto Halgar wódz plamienia Wandarów stał się nowym zagrożeniem dla naszych przyjaciół. Aby sprawdzić na co stać słynnych wikingów Halgar wysyła najmłodszego ze swych braci dziewiątego generała Tosa, by ten odnalazł, zaatakował jednego z najsilniejszych z wikingów. W ten sposób miał on się przekonać , czy warto jest z nimi walczyć, czy jedynie ich sława to zwykła pogłoska. Tos przybył na mroźną północ, i przez wiele tygodni szukał godnego siebie rywala. W końcu odnalazł go w jednym z wodzów Biornie był on także znany jako żelazna dłoń, ponieważ potrafił gołą pięścią rozłupać przeciwnikowi czaszkę. Tos oznajmił mu, iż został wysłany by przetestować czy ludzie północy naprawdę są tak silni jak to mówiono. Walka była zacięta choć bardzo krótka, najmłodszy z generałów miał nie lada problem by powalić potężnego Biorna. Jego głowę zabrał ze sobą, i po powrocie do swego plemienia rzucił ją do stóp swego brata. Oznajmiając mu fakt, że ludzie północy są bardzo silni. Nastała cisza po czym wódz wstał chwycił włócznie, i unosząc ją ryknął co sił w płucach. Zatem Walka!!!!!!!. dziewięciu braci wydało z siebie najgłośniejsze okrzyki i wyruszyli do swych oddziałów sposobić się do walki. Na długo przed tą chwilą a w kilka dni po pokonaniu Biorna , do wioski wandali przybywa posłaniec , z wiadomością o śmierci jednego z wodzów.Czkawka , zawiadomił Stoika o tragedii jaka się zdarzyła , gdyż zmarły wódz był jego przyjacielem. Stoik nie dowierzał , ze ktoś tak młody pokonał jego starego kompana, posłaniec dokładnie opowiedział że mimo tego iż przeciwnik otrzymał cios prosto w klatkę piersiową, i zaczął pluć krwią , nadal walczył zupełnie jak by ignorował ból. Pomimo różnicy w wielkości i wadze wróg posiadał niesamowitą siłę, gdy ich pięści się zderzyły to kości wikinga zostały strzaskane. Wtedy to Biern zaczął przegrywać przeciwnik atakował bez litości raz za razem , a kiedy wódz nie mógł już się bronić zadał mu ostateczny cios. W dowód wygranej zabrał głowę pokonanego by oddać ją swemu przywódcy. Relacja wstrząsnęła Zarówno Stoikiem , jak i Czkawką nie sądzili , iż ich przyjaciel mógłby zostać pokonany w walce jeden na jednego. Obaj postanowili zwołać wszystkich wodzów , gdyż to zagrażało wszystkim na archipelagu. Wiadomości bardzo szybko rozniosły się po osadach, jeszcze tego samego dnia wodzowie zebrali się ,i rozpoczęła się narada. Jednogłośnie zdecydowano o tym , że trzeba sposobić się do najazdu , ten fakt nie ulegał wątpliwości. Wróg który zabił Biorna powróci liczniejszy i gotów do walki. Oczywiście byli też tacy , którzy byli pewni zwycięstwa , przecież wikingowie dysponują potężną bronią jaką są smoki. Czkawce wydawało się to jednak podejrzane, wróg musiał widzieć , że posługujemy się smokami, by dotrzeć do osady Biorna musiał przebyć niemal cały archipelag. Skoro to go nie odstraszyła, znaczy to , że albo znają smoki i potrafią z nimi walczyć , albo sami posiadają stwory , dzięki którym będą mogli rzucić nam wyzwanie. Zaiste umysł młodego wikinga jak zwykle podpowiadał mu słuszne wnioski. Wandarowie nie obawiali się bestii, jedynym ich celem była walka , i miano najsilniejszych pośród wojowników. Daleko na rubieżach terenów Halgara mieściła się plująca ogniem góra , u jej podnóża zamknięta była jedyna złapana żywcem mantykora. Jeszcze będąc młodym wojem wódz zabił ogromną mantykorę a jej szczenie zabrał ze sobą by je ujarzmić. Mimo iż wiele lat zabijał stwory nie potrafił zabić szczenięcia, był to jedyny ludzki odruch jaki w życiu pokazał. Młoda bestia bardzo długo nie okazywała poddaństwa wobec wandara, jednak w końcu po kilku latach pozwoliła się oswoić. Była ona kartą atutową podczas walk z silnymi plemionami , kiedy wpadała w szał potrafiła niszczyć nawet wielkie umocnienia, posiadając niebywale twardą skórę , wielkie i ostre niczym ze stali pazury, rozrywała wrogów na strzępy. Zatem gdy Tosa opowiedział swemu bratu , że wikingowie dosiadają smoków uniósł on jedynie wzrok, i nie okazując ani odrobiny zdziwienia czy zawahania, spytał swego generała. I co z tego? Od tamtej chwili minęło pół roku zarówno Wikingowie jak i Wandarowie sposobili się do bitwy, Wikingowie postanowili by ograniczyć zniszczenia, postarają się zatrzymać ich już na kontynencie. Na brzegach morza ufortyfikowali wielki mur. Wikingowie posiedli jeszcze jedna sekretną broń , Czkawka wpadł na nią gdy Thol , bawił się z Szczerbatkiem. Starał się on wtedy stworzyć jakiś skuteczny sposób by powstrzymać ewentualną szarżą wroga. Thol wygłupiając się zarzucił na głowę smoka wór z owczej skóry nie mogąc go zdjąć ze łba smok postanowił go spalić . Jednak zamiast tego napompował go swoim gazem i doszło do sporego wybuch , na tyle silnego , że odrzucił on Szczerbatka na sporą odległość. I wtedy Czkawka zrozumiał , że zakopane płytko w ziemi takie bomby mogą bardzo utrudnić przeciwnikom szybki atak. Napełnione zostało ponad tysiąc bomb i umieszczono je pod ziemią m wybuch miały inicjować zrzucane na wroga ognioglizdy , które zaraz po wylądowaniu wkopywały się w ziemię. Dwa dni drogi od wielkiego muru Astrid wraz z Gwiazdą dowodziły grupą zwiadowczą . Ukrywając się w górskich jaskiniach wyczekiwali nadejścia wrogiej armii. Po trzech tygodniach powracający ze zwiadu Gustaw zameldował , że trzysta mil na południowy wschód, liczne oddziały toczą walkę z wielką osadą. Był też wśród nich ten który zabił Biorna. Grupa zwiadowcza natychmiast wyruszyła do głównego obozu , dotarli do niego w zaledwie kilka godzin. Astrid powiadomiła Czkawkę i wodzów , iż wróg dotrze do muru przed końcem tygodnia. Wysłano więc sygnał do pobliskich sojuszników, mieli oni czekać do rozpoczęcia się bitwy i zaatakować tyły wroga. Czkawka podejmował decyzje tak szybko , że jego żona nie zdołała mu przekazać najważniejszego. Ich liczebność jest ogromna do tego mają ze sobą ogromne bestie. Mijały kolejne dni, przygotowania do starcia szły pełną parą, jednak coś się stało , ponieważ wróg nie nadszedł w oczekiwanym terminie. Czkawka osiodłał Szczerbatka i wyruszył w kierunku z którego miała nadejść wroga armia. Gdy dotarł do miejsca wskazanego przez Astrid , ujrzał zniszczenia , ogromne połacie spalonej ziemi, mnóstwo zwęglonych ciał, oraz ślady smoka jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wielkością dorównywał albo nawet przewyższał alfę. Jednak nie to było najstraszniejsze , sądząc po śladach na polu walki był on wrogo nastawiony do wszystkiego co się tu znajdowało. Lecąc nisko nad pobojowiskiem wiking ujrzał wielkiego mężczyznę , był ciężko ranny miał poparzone prawe ramię ,oraz złamaną nogę oraz liczne inne obrażenie . Czkawka wylądował podszedł do nieznajomego i spytał co się tu stało , kim jest? Ten powiedział mu o gigantycznym wręcz smoku posiadającym niepohamowaną żądze zabijania. Po czym ze zmęczenia po kilku dniach w takim stanie bez wody i jedzenia zemdlał. Chłopak wysłał wiadomość do fortu, by sprowadzić pomoc może jeszcze ktoś żyje. Jeźdźcy przeszukiwali pogorzelisko przez kilka godzin , niestety jednak nie odnaleźli nikogo. Rannego mężczyznę zabrano do fortu i opatrzono, długo powracał do zdrowia. Minęło niemal cztery miesiące. Gdy odzyskał siły postanowił odwdzięczyć się i udał się na rozmowę do Stoika, obydwaj długo ze sobą rozmawiali, gdy wszedł Czkawka. I zadał jedno ważne pytanie. Skąd pochodzisz? Oczywiście mężczyzna wstał przedstawił się jako Halgar tak to właśnie Halgara znalazł nasz przyjaciel, powiedział także, iż pochodzi z wielkiego plemienia wojowników. I wtedy Czkawka zrozumiał, i powiedział. To ty kilka miesięcy temu przysłałeś do nas tego który zabił Biorna. Halgar odparł . Więc to wy jesteście tymi słynnymi wikingami ludźmi północy. Po czym padł na kolana wysunął ręce i rzucił. Jestem waszym jeńcem w takim razie. A także proszę o wybaczenie za śmierć jednego z waszych. Mimo iż był on z rodu wielkich nieznających litości wojowników, to znał on pojęcie honoru a także wdzięczności. Stoik podszedłszy do niego zapytał. Po cóż to wszystko, dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś wojny? I wtedy Halgar opowiedział mu cała historię od początku do końca, łącznie z ostatnią bitwą jaką toczył. Kiedy opisał wygląd smoka Czkawka i jego ojciec byli w szoku. Według relacji smok był większy niż alfa , posiadał on czarne łuski na jego ciele były liczne rany i blizny, na głowie miał wielkie i ostrze rogi ,skierowane ku przodowi. Skrzydła tak ogromne ,że przykryły niemal całe pole bitwy i ogon z wielkim przypominającym ostrze kata i twardszą od stali kością. W środku bitwy między moją armią , a tamtym miastem pojawiła się jak znikąd. Nim zdążyłem się obejrzeć wszystko dookoła skąpane byłe we krwi i ogniu. Ja i dziewięciu moich braci ruszyliśmy na niego , ale był zbyt potężną bestią, w ostatecznym rozrachunku nakazałem im uciekać, Sam jednak zostałem trafiony, moi ludzie zdołali uciec , mieszkańcy miasta nie mieli tyle szczęścia, widziałem jak smok z radością mordował i pożerał mieszkańców i zwierzęta. Ten potwór to maszyna do zabijania czerpie radość ze śmierci i zniszczenia. Stoik usiadł i chwycił się za głowę , nie wiedział co myśleć, jak można pokonać coś takiego. Przy tym smoku Czerwona śmierć była jak kociak. Czkawka podczas tej całej opowieści rozmyślał. I rzucił propozycję by znaleźć legowisko i przyjrzeć się potworowi , Halgar uważał że szukanie tego czegoś to samobójstwo skoro nawet oni łowcy od dziesiątek pokoleń nie dali rady , to nikt nie da. Stoik pokazał uśmiech na twarzy , nie znasz mojego syna powiedział. Wtedy to zabrzmiał alarm, przed wielkim murem stanęła armia . Pośpieszona na stanowiska, obserwowano jak wojsko Halgara zbliża się ku wikingom. Nagle wielkie wrota fortu zaczęły się otwierać, Stoik był pod wrażeniem gdy zobaczył jak Wandar sam przesuwał jedno ze skrzydeł bramy. Wyszedł przed mur i stanął dumnie, ujrzawszy to dziewięciu braci ruszyło w jego kierunku. Stanęli przed nim i nie wierzyli , że przetrwał . Uklękli okazując swój szacunek dla najstarszego z rodu. Wielki Halgar stanąwszy dumnie przed swymi braćmi, rzekł do wszystkich wojowników , iż stojąca za nim forteca oraz mieszkający w niej ludzie są ich sojusznikami. Młodsi bracia zdumieni słowami ich przywódcy podnieśli się i spytali o przyczynę tej zmiany. Została im opowiedziana cała historia , jak obcy ludzie okazali mu swoją pomoc, nie bacząc na to czy może on być zagrożeniem czy też nie. Mimo tego faktu najstarszy z pozostałych dziewięciu braci nie uznawał tej decyzji, zatem wyzwał Halgara na pojedynek ,ponieważ poczuł że ten stał się słaby. Walka nie trwała długo mimo licznych obrażeń młodszy z braci został pokonany bez trudu. Halgar podając mu dłoń by wstał i zapytał czy okazując wdzięczność, komuś kto go uratował okazuje słabość, czy też jest to oznaka honoru? Sabar poprosił swego brata , oraz pozostałych o wybaczenie i takowe też otrzymał. Odtąd dwa potężne wojownicze narody zaczęły ze sobą żyć w zgodzie, uczyć się od siebie nawzajem. Plemię Wandarów znacząco się zmieniło bezlitosne rzezie odeszły w nie pamięć. Jednak Halgara dręczyły koszmary związane z okrutną bestią jaka omal go nie zabiła. Wkrótce miał okazję spotkać Gothi , opowiedział jej swoje sny. Według niej bestia powróci , by dalej sieć spustoszenie. Czkawka na podstawie słów Wandarów naszkicował owego potwora. Zaprawdę nigdy nikt nie widział czego tak potwornego, ten smok może być potężniejszy niż sama alfa. Kategoria:Opowiadania